


Star Spangled Knockout

by whumphoarder



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Concussions, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/pseuds/whumphoarder
Summary: Prompt: "One of the Avengers accidentally hurts Peter and Tony is furious, so not only is Peter badly hurt but another member of the team is stricken with serious guilt."





	Star Spangled Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Sally](https://sallyidss.tumblr.com/) for beta reading!

“Tony, I can explain, I—”

“I don’t wanna hear it, Rogers,” Tony cuts him off, pushing past the soldier. Somehow, the absence of Tony’s usual inappropriate nicknames serves to drive the point home even further; the man is pissed.

Steve continues to trot after him, desperately trying to make eye contact. “He just has such good reflexes usually—I was sure he would catch it!”

“Great,” Tony mutters, rolling his eyes. “And now I gotta hear it...”

“Or at least I thought he would _duck_ ,” Steve goes on as Tony pushes the Medbay doors open and strides in. “He was looking right at me until the moment when Clint distracted him and then—”

Steve’s words are cut off as the doors slam shut just before he reaches the threshold.

 _Alright,_ he thinks, _I probably deserved that._

He waits outside for a while, alternating between pacing the hallway and playing Temple Run on his phone, hopefully giving Stark the chance to cool off. But Steve has always been a big believer in getting closure as soon as possible, so when he hits the twenty minute mark, he steels himself with a deep breath before swinging the doors back open.

Tony’s back is to the entrance as he hovers over Peter’s hospital bed, Bruce standing on the opposite side. The kid’s head is wrapped in bandages. Steve can see a dark stain near Peter’s hairline soaking into the gauze, right where the gash was bleeding before.

At Steve’s footsteps, Bruce looks up. He shoots the soldier a look that’s somewhere between a pained smile and a sympathetic grimace.

“Uh, how’s he doing?” Steve ventures, crossing the tiled floor.

Not even bothering to turn around, Tony retorts, “He’s fucking unconscious, that’s how he’s doing.”

“The bleeding wasn’t as bad as it looked though,” Bruce throws in quickly. “Head wounds are always like that. It only took, what”—he glances at Tony—“four? Five stitches?”

“Six,” Tony corrects, his tone still icy. “It was six.”

“Alright, six,” Bruce allows. “But the plus side is that he was out for all of them. Didn’t feel a thing. And Peter’s not too fond of needles, so he’ll be glad about that when he wakes up…”

“Stop trying to console him,” Tony snaps at the scientist. “He knocked out my intern. He’s allowed to suffer.”

“Again, really, really sorry about that,” Steve insists, still hesitantly approaching the bed. “I swear, I thought he would catch it.”

Tony gives a sarcastic scoff, finally turning around to look at him. “You hurled a twelve pound disc of vibranium steel alloy at a fifteen-year-old’s skull when he wasn’t looking and expected him to _catch it_?”

Steve shrugs sheepishly. “Well, yeah, pretty much,” he admits. “Doesn’t he have those—uh, what does he call them? Spidey senses?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Those are about as hit and miss as your pop culture knowledge from the last four decades.”

Before Steve can respond, Peter moans and stirs slightly on the bed.

All traces of anger disappear from Tony’s voice as he strokes Peter’s arm carefully. “Hey kiddo,” he says when Peter finally blinks up at him. “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

“How are you feeling, Peter?” Bruce asks gently.

“Head hurts…” Peter groans.

Bruce nods, giving the kid a weak smile as Tony shoots Steve a glare. “That would be the concussion,” he explains.

“Oh,” Peter says. He tilts his head to the side slightly to look at Steve. “Did we win?”

Tony frowns. “Win what?”

“Final score was 15-13 to Barton,” Steve answers quickly, moving in closer to the kid. “Though I think an argument could be made to disqualify him for unsportsmanlike conduct.” He rubs a hand at the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uh, I’m really sorry about your head.”

“Hmm… s’okay,” Peter mumbles sleepily. “But nex’ time we play ultimate frisbee, maybe we should jus’ buy a plastic one.”

Steve huffs out a quick laugh. “Agreed, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and hang out on tumblr if you'd like! My url is [whumphoarder](https://whumphoarder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
